oxygennotincludedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes - 242372 - November 16 2017
Automation Upgrade - original available at the Official Forums. Update Information Hello USER, and welcome to the Automation Upgrade! Our Duplicants have been hard at working researching new and wonderful technologies in the depths of their cosmic prison, and happily to say, they've come up with a brand new system of base management: AUTOMATION! So relax, take a load off, and let the machines do the work! What All's New? Automation A brand new collection of automation-based items have been introduced into Oxygen Not Included, allowing you to wield Boolean logic to run your base at absolute peak efficiency. Logic sensors, switches, and gates are among a few of the items you can now use to turn your base into a literal well-oiled machine. Key Features *'Logic Gates: '''AND, OR, XOR, NOT, Buffer, and Filter gates are now available for devising and building you own logic circuitry in your base. *'Sensors and Shutoffs: ' **Thermo, Atmo and Liquid Sensors: Detect ambient air pressure, temperature, and liquid pressure with these sensors to turn your machines on and off. Construct built-in safeguards against overheating and high pressures, or just turn your machines off automatically when they're no longer needed. **Clock Sensor: Duplicants crave structure! Start scheduling your Duplicants' day cycles with these clock sensors, allowing you to determine the exact time of day your systems should turn on and off. You could even turn out the lights when it's time for the colony go to bed. **Weight Plate: Trigger your automation grids when creatures, ore, or Duplicants press down on these new floor switches. **Signal Switch: Automation just doesn't feel right without a human touch - or a Duplicant one at least. Use these manual switches to input Active or Standby signals into automated systems at your leisure. **Liquid, Gas, and Power Shutoffs: Use automation to precisely control when and where precious resources flow in your base. *Duplicant Checkpoints: Combine these doors with other switches and sensors and you can control exactly when and where Duplicants are allowed to travel. Prevent Dupes from entering dangerous environments, or signal them to travel to remote areas only when valuable resources are available. *New Building Inputs: Automation ports have been retroactively added to all existing compatible buildings, meaning they're ready and waiting to be automized! *Automation Overlay: Enter the Automation Overlay to see your new circuitry in all its glory. Refinement A new mid-tier family of construction materials has been added between raw resources and plastics, allowing you to use refining techniques to purifying your metals into more efficient refined metals. These refined metals can be used to construct new buildings, or to create improved versions of existing buildings, such as wires and tiles to upgrade your infrastructure colonywide. Key Features *'Rock Granulator: Crushing down raw minerals with this Granulator allows you to renewably produce sand, and yields you a bit of refined metal as well! *'''Metal Refinery: New metal refineries allow to efficiently process refined metals in bulk, but be warned - the runoff can get a bit toasty. *'Metal Wires: '''New wire types such as Conductive Wire and Heavi Conductive Wire have been added using new refined metals, improving wattage handling and decor. *'Metal Tiles:''' These tiles majorly improve decor and transfer heat quickly through your base. And More *Fire Poles: Got somewhere you need to go, fast? These fire poles are the answer! ...Unless you're trying to climb back up, that is. *Aerial Creature Lures: This attractive device can lure those pesky flying creatures that until now have evaded all your traps. Set it with some bait and those Pufts and Shinebugs won't be able to resist! *Mini Gas and Liquid Pumps: Cute, tiny little pumps are now available to build for those situations where a regular pump is just too much. They're both power efficient, too! *Tempshift Plates: Slow down or accelerate the rate of heat transfer in certain areas using new Tempshift wall plates. Their efficacy depends on the type of material you use to build them, so choose wisely! *New Ruins Setpieces: What new things are hiding within your world, waiting to be discovered? You'll need to explore to find out! *Tons of bug fixes, rebalances, QOL additions, and more! Tweaks *Existing sensors and some switches have been reworked as automation buildings and can no longer be connected directly to power grids. *Oil and other hydrocarbons have new solid states, and will now freeze when reaching low enough temperatures. *The Research Tree has been expanded and revised to include new buildings and improve the experience of researching new technologies. Finally, we'd like to give a big thank-you to everyone who participated in the Automation Upgrade Preview - as always, your reports, feedback, and contributions have been especially helpful in developing new content for this upgrade. Thank-you and enjoy the Automation Upgrade, USER! N D O F A U T O M A T E D M E S S A G E Change List: Important changes: *Several of the sensor buildings have been replaced by their automation equivalents *Power switches have been replaced by the Power Shutoff building *Oil and oil products can now freeze if made cold enough New Buildings: *Metal Tile *Fire Pole *Conductive Wire *Conductive Wire Bridge *Heavi Conductive Joint Plate *Aerial Creature Lure *Mini Liquid Pump *Mini Gas Pump *Tempshift Plate *Rock Granulator *Metal Refinery New Automation Buildings: *Automation Wire *Automation Wire Bridge *Gas Shutoff *Power Shutoff *Liquid Shutoff *AND Gate *OR Gate *XOR Gate *NOT Gate *BUFFER Gate *FILTER Gate *Signal Switch *Clock Sensor *Weight Plate *Duplicant Checkpoint Other changes: *Several buildings now require refined metal instead of metal *Several buildings now have automation ports and can be controlled by new automation buildings *Doors no longer create magic steel behind them when they're closed *Doors can no longer be built overlapping Heavi-Watt tiles *Fertilizer Synthesizers no longer hold insane amounts of dirty water, making them more responsive to the incoming water in the pipe *Duplicants will now sleep in in the morning to regain missing stamina *Hatches no longer jump through Pitcher Pumps to their deaths *Duplicants will only remove their helmet instead of their whole Exosuit when recovering breath *Heavi-Watt Tiles now break correctly under pressure *Temperatures of stored items correctly merges, which should make coolers and other temperature management buildings work more reliably *World seed now displayed in pause menu *Non-custom games generate with useable seeds *Fixed an issue with Med-Beds claiming they were not in a Med Bay until you reloaded your save file *Fixed a memory leak that would occur when leaving certain overlays open *Fixed a memory leak that would occur every time you opened a screen containing Dupe portraits *Fixed rendering issues when you reach the edge of the map *Disabled zoom out constraints when using screenshot mode *Dupes should no longer get stuck jumping back and forth on two side-by-side ladders when trying to reach oxygen right above the ladders *Dupes should properly respect door permissions when jumping from one ladder to another across a door *Dupes should now wait for a door to open when jumping from one ladder to another across a door *Fixed an issue with battery power consumption where buildings would sometimes be unable to run even though there was enough energy on the network *Placing a replacement tile and then cancelling it should no longer allow you to place other buildings on top of the pre-existing tiles *(Localization) Fixed long strings overlapping in the overlay legend *(Localization) Fixed the "Public" outhouse string not being localized *(Localization) Fixed overlapping strings in the Germ Overlay *(Localization) Fixed text overlapping art in the game's opening dialog *(Localization) Fixed volume sliders becoming misaligned *(Localization) Fixed misaligned control screen *(Localization) Fixed an issue dealing with parsing string ids from poedit when it line wraps them for length *Options and translations screens are now modal *If you have no overlays open and try to build a building that has a preferred overlay view, it will now properly activate that view *If you switch buildings/build categories in this flow, the overlay will close *Going back to the select tool will close the overlay *If you have an overlay open before you activate a tool, the tool will not change the overlay on you - this is true of both the build tool and the harvest tool *Switching tools in this state also will not change the overlay! *Going back to the select tool will also not close the overlay if you had it open beforehand *Fixed for graphics options not saving on OSX *Upgraded Unity to 5.6.3p4 *Several CPU and GPU performance improvements *Several crash fixes Category:Patch Notes